Count the Stars
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Pre EXE one Shot. Yuuichiro and Haruka's first date. Can we all go awwwww, watch for falling fluff. YuuxHarua


Yuuichiro stood on the front step with a bouquet of roses clutched in damp hands. He was shaking and every second or so he checked his watch. After about 15 seconds the door opened and his date stood there smiling. Haruka was dressed in a knee length pale blue dress with spaghetti straps. Yuuichiro gulped and offered her his arm. She giggled and took it then waved inside her dorm at where the other girls were watching her go. They walked down the steps to Yuuichiro's car and Yuuichiro opened the door to let her in. She gave him a warm smile and got inside.

Yuuichiro walked around to the other side of the car and got in. He fumbled around for his keys and dropped them twice before managing to hold them tightly enough to insert them into the car to turn the engine over. Haruka smiled and put her hand on his, "Are you okay?" she asked; her voice on the verge of a laugh.

Yuuichiro seemed to calm down, "I'm fine," he said happily and pulled out of the drive way.

"So, where are we going?" Haruka asked.

"It's a secret," Yuuichiro said with a wink.

Haruka giggled and looked out of the window. The sun was starting to set in the distance but there was still about a half hour to go until it was dark. Yuuichiro pulled into an open field and stopped the car. "Here we are," he said.

"Here?" Haruka asked surprised.

Yuuichiro nodded and got out of the car. He opened the door for Haruka then went into the back of the car and pulled out a blanket, two candles and a picnic basket. Haruka gasped with delight and followed her date into the field. "A picnic!" she said happily.

"I heard from one of your friends you like romantic dinners outside, so I thought that you'd like to have a picnic," Yuuichiro said quickly. "I mean in you don't want to we can go into the city and get a table at a restaurant or…" Haruka stopped his babbling by putting a finger to his lips. He was stunned into silence and Haruka took the blanket and walked to the middle.

"It's perfect," she said happily.

Yuuichiro gave her a broad grin and walked over to where she was setting up the blanket. He opened the picnic basket and handed her a plate of spaghetti. "I'm not the world's best cook," he said sheepishly.

"No," Haruka smiled and took a bite. "It's delicious," she smiled.

Yuuichiro smiled back and pulled out his own plate. They ate in silence, side by side slowly watching the sun set in the distance. "It's beautiful," Haruka breathed, gazing at the natural light show in front of her.

Yuuichiro was glazing at Haruka, "Yeah," he said dreamily.

Haruka looked at him and blushed, "I meant the sun set," she laughed.

"Oh, right," Yuuichiro said, "I knew that."

Haruka giggled and set down her now empty plate on the blanket. She scooted in closer to Yuuichiro and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's so nice out," she said and breathed in deeply. "You can smell the sea."

Yuuichiro breathed in and he could smell faint tinges of sea salt dancing in with the fragrant flowers in the meadow. "Yeah," he agreed.

They continued to watch the sun set.

Yuuichiro set his plate on the blanket and put an arm around Haruka's shoulders. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace. At first he turned a bright red and looked a little flustered but Haruka didn't seem to notice, she was still gazing at the sun. He smiled at her and continued to hold her.

Haruka looked up and pointed, "Look, the first star!" she said happily.

Yuuichiro looked up and sure enough there was a faint star in the now rapidly darkening sky. "It's pretty," he said.

"Very pretty," Haruka breathed.

Yuuichiro lit the candles and then settled back down onto the blanket. Haruka resumed her comfortable position in his arms and together they watched the stars come out one by one. A dry wind rustled the trees and blew out the candles but when Yuuichiro made a move to relight them Haruka just hugged him and said, "Don't, it makes the stars prettier."

Yuuichiro nodded and relaxed in her embrace. She smiled and together they continued to watch the stars appear.

Yuuichiro yawned and looked at his watch, "Oh dear," he said.

"Hm?" Haruka asked sleepily.

"It's already 10, we should get going," Yuuichiro said.

Haruka gave a disappointed sounding sigh and stood up. They cleaned up their mess and folded the blanket then got back into the car. The ride back to Haruka's dorm was silent and Yuuichiro wondered if the date went okay. He pulled up and helped her out of the car and walked her up to her door. "I had fun," she said happily.

"You did?" Yuuichiro asked hopefully. "If you did maybe we could do this again, I mean, another date. Because I had fun and you…" he was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"You're cute when you babble," Haruka giggled. "I'm free next Friday," she said.

Yuuichiro smiled, "Next Friday it is then."

Haruka smiled, "I don't normally do this on first dates but…" she leaned forward and brushed Yuuichiro's lips with her own. "See you next Friday," she said and went into her dorm.

"Next Friday," Yuuichiro said dreamily. "Right."


End file.
